Kerry's Trip to Europe!
by LeanneFryingPan
Summary: Ever wonder what REALLY happened on Kerry's trip to Europe? Well, now it's here, with one chapter for each of the 8 weeks she was there.  Oh, it's good, it's gooooood.... review review review peoples!


**Okay, am I the only one who was, like, REALLY ticked off that they never showed Kerry's trip to Europe and that Bruno was only in one episode afterwards? There's no way. This is what happened on the trip, one chapter for every week of the trip (eight weeks, since I figured Kerry was gone for the entire summer). I don't speak French, so please excuse the fact that everyone here talks in English. Enjoy! R&R!!!! I am putting A/N's in bold letters BTW!**

Week 1

"Aww, sweetie," Cate said, hugging her youngest daughter one last time. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, Mom," Kerry replied, struggling to breathe.

Bridget came to her sister's rescue. "Hey, Ker, I think I just heard the last call for your flight."

"Mom, I have to _go_!" Kerry cried, breaking free of her mother's grip.

"Yeah, Mom, just let her go already," Bridget said. She looked over at Rory, who had fallen asleep on one of the benches in the airport. "This is what happens when we have to take the flight that leaves at 1:00 in the morning," she muttered. She stifled a yawn, then hugged Kerry goodbye. "Bye, Kerry!"

Kerry yelled something over her shoulder, and then ran off into the darkness of the airport.

Nine and a half hours later, Kerry was stepping off the plane as it landed in its final destination: Paris, France. She looked around. There were so many tours here. Which one was hers?

"Excuse me," Kerry said to a tall, brown-haired girl in a pink sweatshirt, "But are you with the U.S. high school art tour?"

"Yes, I am," she said, then smiled. "Hi. I'm Rebecca. But you can call me Becca, or Becky, you know, whatever you like." She grinned. "I live in New York City."

"I'm Kerry," Kerry told her, brushing her curls out of her eyes and smiling, "From Michigan. Where are we supposed to go?"

"I'm not sure," Rebecca admitted, and they laughed. "Ooh, hey, look at those boys." She pointed to a group of teenage boys talking and laughing. There was one in particular who really stood out to Kerry, but she didn't want to spend the entire trip thinking about guys. (**yeah, imagine that happening, right?**) "They are soooo cute," Rebecca whispered. (**okay, so she's kinda based off my friend Becca**)

"Yeah, I guess." Kerry blinked, and then she spotted a tour guide. "Hey, maybe we should go over there."

"Mm, maybe," Becky shrugged. The two girls walked over to the tour guide. He was tall, muscular, and had light brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"What tour are you with?" Kerry wanted to know.

"The U.S. high school art tour," he replied. "My name is Logan."

"We're with that tour," Becky giggled. She batted her eyelashes at Logan and smiled. Kerry gasped, but quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. Becky was totally flirting with Logan! Well, sure, he was cute, and he only looked about twenty-two or so, but still!

The group of boys walked over. "So are we," the short, black-haired one said.

"Great," Logan said. "I see some more girls over there. I have all of your pictures," he explained. "But I'm not quite sure of your names yet. Today's going to start out kind of slow. But don't you worry; the rest of the trip will be_ great_. All right," he said, as the rest of the girls came over, "Time for attendance. Maybe on the streets of Paris?"

"That sounds good," Becky smiled flirtatiously.

"Okay, then. Come on, everybody! Your luggage is waiting at your hotel, _Epinards de Paris_."

**A/N I know that is French for spinach of Paris but like I said I don't speak French, I am just using Google Translator so DEAL WITH IT PEOPLES!**

The whole group, about ten to fifteen high school students, followed Logan out of the airport. "Not as much airport security here," Kerry realized.

"All right," Logan said. "I understand that art is not, per say, _as _popular a past time where you live as, say, football."

"Do _you _play football?" Becky interrupted.

"What? Well, yes, but I also paint. And anyway, back to attendance." Logan pulled a blue binder out of his backpack. "Okay. Here we go. I'm kind of new at this."

"Ya think?" One of the boys muttered under his breath.

Logan coughed. "Okay. You can just say here when I say your name. Umm, Sara Anderson?"

"Here," Sara said, giving Logan a Look.

"Bruno Cunningham?"

"Here," the boy Kerry had noticed said. He grinned at Kerry, but then turned away. It was then that Kerry got a good look at his face. He had dirty blond hair, brown eyes (**I think**), and wore Coke-bottle glasses that just made his face look cuter. Kerry blinked, trying to regain her focus.

"Allie Ezra?"

"Here," a snobby-looking blonde girl with a huge designer Coach bag said.

"Johnny Ezra?"

A boy who was undoubtedly Allie's twin brother answered, "Here." He looked exactly like Allie- blond hair, green eyes, short and skinny- but there was something in those eyes that made Kerry sure he wasn't like his sister. It was like her and Bridget. They were related, but they were so different.

"Kerry Hennessey?"

"Here," Kerry said. She didn't smile. She didn't want the group to get a wrong impression of her.

"Miranda Jenkins?"

"Here," a dark-haired girl replied without looking up. She was wearing a black jacket and faded jeans, and she was reading a book. She looked like the type of girl Kerry thought she would be friends with.

"Chris Johnson?"

"Here," Chris said. He had a buzz cut and was wearing a polo shirt. He was hanging out with Bruno, Kerry noticed.

"Samantha Kennedy?"

"Here," Samantha mumbled. She seemed like she would get along well with Allie.

"Max London?"

"Here," one of Bruno's friends said, adjusting his Boston Red Sox baseball cap. (**ew, the Red Sox…but they just won the World Series so I guess I should incorporate them. But I hate them, just so we're clear**)

"Vanessa Medina?"

"Here," another Allie/Samantha girl said, filing her nails.

"Rebecca Ramsey?"

"Call me Becky," Rebecca giggled. _Well, _Kerry thought, _Becky sure doesn't make me miss Bridget. I feel like she's here with me! _She laughed to herself.

"Okay." Logan made a note on the piece of paper. "Only a few more left. Harry Smith?"

"Here," Harry said, gazing longingly at the back of Becky's head.

"And Ricardo Spranzman?"

"It's Rick," a guy in a white t-shirt that was so baggy it looked like an undershirt.

"Well, that's everyone," Logan said, putting the binder away. "Glad to see no one got lost in the luggage!" He smiled weakly. "Okay, moving on. It's kind of late here, as you know, but that's okay, because they eat late in France." (**Do they?**) "We're going to a fancy restaurant. It's called _Le Téléphone de Fromage. _(**You know, I am actually having fun with this**) Who's up for some food?"

The kids followed Logan to _Le Téléphone de Fromage, _but it wasn't until a couple nights later at the hotel, _Epinards de Paris, _that the fun really began. They'd had enough clothes for a few days in their duffel bags, and the rest of the luggage was at the hotel. They had brought their duffel bags with them and had been sleeping in small motels each night as they toured France. Now, they were finally ready to check in to their _real _hotel.

"Room assignments!" Logan announced, straining his voice to be heard over the rambunctious high school students. Hadn't they ever tasted wine before? Honestly. "Okay, there was a little room shortage, so it looks like we're gonna have to put three people per room…" The kids groaned. That meant less privacy, and less privacy was never a good thing. "Relax. Only in a few rooms. Okay, room 176, Vanessa and Samantha." He tossed them their room key. "Room 177, Allie and Sara. And room 178, Kerry, Miranda, and Reb- I mean, Becky."

"Ooh, yay, we're together!" Becky squealed, and she hugged Kerry.

"Now for the boys," Logan said. "Bruno, Johnny, and Harry, room 179. Chris, Max, and Rick, room 180. I'm sorry, but those were all the rooms we could get. Wakeup tomorrow is at 7:30. Breakfast is here. I'm in room 181, if you need me. Try not to need me." And on that extremely positive note, he left.

"But I _do _need him," Becky whined. "Bad."

"You'll get over it," Kerry told her, patting her on the back. She walked over to Miranda. "Hey. I'm Kerry." Miranda didn't look up from her book. "So, what are you reading?" Miranda speechlessly held up her book so Kerry could read the cover. "Oh, _Great Expectations_. I read that. It was really good. I'd tell you my opinion, but I imagine you want to read it yourself first. I- me and Becky will be in the room." She turned to leave.

Miranda looked up. "Nice meeting you, redhead."

"Umm, my name's Kerry," Kerry reminded her.

"Right…redhead."

"'Kay…bye, Miranda." Kerry walked into the elevator with Becky and a few of the boys. "Becky, she scares me."

"Oh, don't worry," Becky replied. "I'm not afraid of her. She's-" Becky noticed Harry staring at her. "May I help you?"

"Oh, umm, no, sorry," Harry stuttered. "I was just…" He buried his face in his hands. Poor guy. He obviously had it bad for Becky, and she clearly had no clue.

The five art students stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. "Kerry," Becky said. "Kerry! Kerry, are you even _listening _to me? This is our room!" Becky was standing next to a wooden door marked with a golden _178_ on it.

Kerry, who had been staring at Bruno, snapped quickly to attention. "Oh! Sorry, thanks." She opened the door. "Whoa!"

Becky shrugged. "Big deal. It's about the size of my bedroom back home in New York."

"Not mine," Kerry said, amazed at its size. "I share a room with my sister Bridget. And it's still not half the size of this! I _so _call the big bed!" **(That'll come in handy later, won't it?)**

Becky pouted. "Fine. I'll get the _tiny _one." She tossed her hot pink duffel bag onto the queen-sized bed that was in front of her. Kerry's bed was slightly larger than hers, but who was she to complain? "Miranda can get that one, I guess." She pointed to another bed towards the left of the room.

"So," Kerry said, lying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling, "I guess you've figured out by now that Harry likes you."

"Hadn't noticed," Becky shrugged indifferently. "But it doesn't matter, because I like Logan. And I noticed a certain someone couldn't take his eyes off you, huh?" She giggled.

"Who?" Kerry asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Bruno Cunningham," Becky smiled, pleased. "He was totally checking you out. And I know you like him."

"No," Kerry said. Then, "Maybe just a little."

"I knew it!" Becky yelled triumphantly, throwing a pillow at Kerry. "You've been talking to all the boys except for him. It was so obvious. And you kept hanging out with Johnny. He's, like, Bruno's best friend. Besides, you keep staring at the guy. How do you _not _notice?"

Kerry smiled girlishly. (**Okay, is that even a word?**) "You got me. And you really think he likes me back?"

"Of course," Becky said. "Ask anyone."

There was a clicking noise, the door opened, and Miranda walked in silently, her nose still buried in her book.

"Miranda, do you think Bruno Cunningham likes me?" Kerry asked.

Miranda looked up from _Great Expectations_ and stared at Kerry. Her deep brown eyes burned into Kerry's blue ones. "No." She walked into the bathroom.

"Okay, almost anyone," Becky said, barely shaken. "But trust me, Kerry. I've had a lot more experience with boys than she has. And I can tell when somebody likes somebody else, and this is definitely one of those times, all right? Miranda's just trying to annoy you."

"It's working."

"Don't let it!" Becky opened her duffel bag and started to toss socks into a drawer. "You and Bruno are _so _happening, you get it?"

"I guess." Kerry stared moodily at the wall.

"Good."

There was a knock on the door and a guy's voice called out, "Is Kerry Hennessey in this room?"

"That's me," Kerry said, standing up. "Who's there?"

"Bruno Cunningham."

Kerry gasped. Becky gave her a little "go for it" motion, and Kerry walked over to the door. Opening it, she nervously gave a small wave and said, "Hey."

"Hey." Bruno smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Can you come with me for a few minutes?"

"Where?"

"You'll see." He reached out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the room.

Kerry closed the door. "Bruno, I don't even have shoes on!"

"So? Shoes are overrated."

"Shoes are overrated? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kerry cried as Bruno dragged her down the hallway.

"Just follow me, Kerry," Bruno said. They ran up a few flights of stairs, and he pushed open a door. "Well, here we are."

As Kerry walked through the door, she suddenly felt sorry for all the protesting she'd done on the way up. "Bruno…it's beautiful."

They were standing on the hotel's balcony, looking directly at the Eiffel Tower. "Thanks," Bruno said. "I was hoping you would think so."

"You were?"

"Yeah," he replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Well," Bruno said, "Truth is, from the second I saw you in that airport the other day, I liked you."

"I liked you too." Kerry leaned out and gazed at the sunset. It was a light sky blue, with pink and yellow painted into it. Kerry almost wished she had a brush and a pallet, but then she'd have to take her eyes off of Bruno. "I still do."

Bruno wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You look beautiful tonight, Kerry."

No boy had ever told Kerry she looked beautiful before. Well, they had, but never like that. She had sensed something in his voice, something different from all the other boys she'd met. "Thank you." She rested her hand on the balcony and leaned a little bit closer to Bruno. She wasn't even completely aware of it, it was just happening. Then, all of a sudden, she was pressed up against his body, kissing him. Finally! The one boy she didn't have to worry about her mother disapproving of. The one boy she didn't have to worry that Bridget would start crushing on. The one boy she _knew _wasn't a jerk, and finally, he was hers, all hers…

Kerry didn't want to pull away, but she knew she would have to eventually. She turned away from him, sensing the disappointment in his voice as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," she replied, her head spinning, "It's just… I have to go."

"Why?"

"I just do," Kerry said, kissing him goodbye.

"Okay," Bruno sighed. "I get it."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Good night." He paused.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

"Hmm? Oh. Right." Bruno followed Kerry down the steps until they were standing in the hallway in front of Kerry's room.

"Well," Kerry said, with a tiny hint of a smile forming on her face, "This is my room." She rocked back and forth nervously.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Bruno said, blushing slightly. "I mean, what with Harry talking about Becky, and of course, Johnny wanted to know what room you were in so he could talk to you, since the two of you are friends, I guess, and I mean, we saw you get off the elevator, and…" Kerry stared at him, bewildered. "Oh, forget it." He reached out and practically pulled her into him, embracing her tightly (**my God, I don't even know what I'm saying! I've got to stop typing up stories so late at night**) and kissing her again.

Kerry knew that she should be in her room now, but she didn't care. She felt one of his hands in her hair, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She couldn't help feeling like there was somebody watching her, though. Leaning her head to the side for a moment, she looked around, but she didn't see Logan, and she couldn't think who else would _want _to watch (**oh, man, that was a run-on sentence**).

"Still want to go?" Bruno asked her, grinning devilishly.

"No," Kerry sighed. "But I have to."

"I know," he replied. "Good night." He leaned in for one more kiss.

"Good night, Bruno," Kerry smiled, pushing open the door. Then, after slamming it shut, she yelled, "Becky!"

"Well, you two sure were out for a long time," Becky remarked, smirking.

"I just kissed Bruno Cunningham!" Kerry squealed.

"Oh my God!" Becky screamed, and the two girls shrieked loudly.

"Weren't you watching?" Kerry asked.

"No, why would I be? I didn't even know you were out there."

"Hmm. Someone was definitely spying on me and Bruno, but I thought it was you. I don't know who it was, then."

"Well, that's weird," Becky shrugged. Ignoring that, she motioned for Kerry to sit down next to her and said, "Come on, Ker, give me details!"

"Do I have to?"

"Uh, _yeah_!"

"All right… like what?"

"How long, where, when, what did he say?"

"Okay," Kerry said, "Well, he took me up to the rooftop to see the sunset, and it was really, _really _pretty, and-"

"Ooh, romantic!" Becky interrupted. "Sorry. Go on."

"And then we got to talking about the trip, and about the other day in the airport…"

"You mean when you were checking each other out?"

"Uh, yeah. That. And then he said he liked me, so I told him that I liked him too, and then he told me that I was beautiful-"

"Aww," Becky giggled.

"And then, I don't know, I just started leaning closer and closer to him, and then…"

"Ooooohhhh…"

"There's nothing to 'ooohhh' about," Kerry insisted, then grinned. "Okay, maybe there is."

"Ooooohhhh…"

"Becky!"

"Sorry." Becky smiled. "Kerry's got a boyfriend; Kerry's got a boyfriend…"

Kerry laughed. "Stop it! And we never officially agreed that we were dating."

"Uh, Kerry, hate to break it to," Becky said, "But when you spend-" She looked at her watch- "Twenty minutes making out with a guy in a hotel in Paris, it kinda means you're dating him."

"The hotel has nothing to do with it."

"Mm-hmm." Becky nodded her head knowingly. "Well, I'm gonna go shower now. Let me know if Mr. Man-of your-dreams calls while I'm out." She laughed and walked into the bathroom.

It was at that moment that Kerry noticed Miranda look up from her book. "Oh," Kerry said, surprised, "Hi." She walked over to Miranda's bed and sat down. "What's up?"

Miranda glared at Kerry, her dark eyes burning Kerry's light ones. "You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"I heard you kissed Bruno Cunningham."

"Yeah, so?"

"So I don't like that."

"Okay…"

Miranda put _Great Expectations _down on her nightstand. "I used to go out with Bruno Cunningham. For about a year. We just broke up about a month ago. So don't get any ideas, redhead. You're nothing special. You're just the rebound girl."

Kerry was stunned. "You're wrong," she whispered hoarsely.

"I saw Bruno kiss you," Miranda continued. "It was nothing special. He probably doesn't even like you. Trust me, redhead. I know Bruno Cunningham."

"No," Kerry said. "No way. I don't believe you." So Miranda had been the one spying on her! But Kerry had felt something new with Bruno- something she'd never felt with any of her other boyfriends, not even Kyle. That's right… Kyle! She had a boyfriend back home! What was he going to say when he found out about her kissing another guy? Did Kerry like Bruno more than she liked Kyle? Oh, this was not good, not good at all. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell Bridget about Bruno; Bridget might tell Kyle. And she definitely couldn't tell her mother. Oh, man. Her only hope was that what happened in Paris…stayed in Paris.

**To be continued! PLEASE tell me what you think, I know it was long but it really wasn't supposed to be. I have problems like that. Hope you guys like it and it **_**will **_**continue, I promise, unlike with my other stories and YouTube videos that I never actually finish! (Did you know that YouTube is in spell check on this computer?) Anyway, I **_**love **_**getting reviews, I really do, so **_**please **_**leave one for me! Thank you!**


End file.
